You're The One That I Want
by DestianaCaldin
Summary: Tension rises between Caitlin and Barry and they are faced with some of their insecurities. Established Snowbarry one-shot. Summer Lovin' 16 Challenge - Song prompt Lyrics.


**Prompt:** Summer Lovin' 16 - Day 1 - Song prompt + Lyrics: _"You're The One That I Want"_ (Grease)

 **Author's Note:** Here is a one-shot I wrote for the "Summer Lovin' 16" challenge on tumblr (simplysnowbarry is hosting it). It's a song fic (which is a first for me) with the lyrics in italic. It turned out way more angsty (and messy) in the beginning than planned (or than the actual tone of the song or theme of the prompt), but I kind of got carried away with a deeper meaning for the lyrics… I'm not quite satisfied with it but I thought I should share it anyway! Enjoy and let me know what you thought about it!

You can also expect another one-shot for this challenge tomorrow ;)

This would take place a few years after season 1 and 2

I don't own anything ;)

* * *

 _/I got chills, they're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
'Cause the power, you're supplying  
It's electrifying/_

Caitlin angrily threw her keys on the kitchen counter as soon as she stepped inside her home. She kicked away her red high heels and let out a small sigh of contentment as she freed her hurt feet. But the short feeling of relief was clouded by the anger boiling up at the pit of her stomach.

How could he do that to her? Why did he have to act like a jerk?

She let her purse fall on the counter too and then ran a hand through her hair, her fingers trailing down her neck to try to relieve some of the tension there. But it only reminded her of how his lips had felt against her skin barely a couple of hours ago. She really wanted to hate him right now, but memories of his kisses sent a shiver down her spine and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

She shook her head, grabbed a glass and a bottle of wine before going to her couch. She poured herself a glass and laid back, enjoying the feeling of alcohol trailing down her digestive system. She smoothed away a wrinkle on her dress and a small smile stretched her lips, but it fell once the ring on her finger caught her attention.

She could still feel the way he had looked at her when she had stepped into the room that same night, wearing her new deep blue strapless dress with her red high heels. She had seen his eyes darkening instantly, his body shaking a bit as if some kind of electricity had sent chills running on his skin. Her heart had fluttered at the sight and the temperature in the room had skyrocketed to the roof.

It was supposed to be a simple recon mission, pose as a married couple in a gala – explaining the fake wedding ring she was wearing – to try and spot the metahuman they were following. They were just supposed to gather information to bring back to S.T.A.R. labs that would allow them to find a way to stop him.

They had quickly let themselves be fooled by pretences and had almost forgotten they were on a mission, she had loved the added weight the ring had brought to her finger. When Barry had pulled her to the side to kiss her passionately, she hadn't seemed able to remember what her job was. They had had a couple of drinks to play along the other guests, even if Cisco had advised against it – well mainly for Caitlin, since Barry couldn't actually get drunk.

The feel of Barry's lips against her skin had had the same effect as electricity running along her body. She never knew if it was coming from his own metahuman abilities or if it was simply the affect he had on her.

As they had been too busy making out, the metahuman had decided it would be a good idea to strike out. It didn't help that Barry's ex was his direct target – like seriously, what was she even doing there?

Caitlin wasn't really the jealous type, she trusted Barry, and she knew he would never ever make a move on a girl while still in a relationship her. But when the metahuman had decided to take control of Barry's ex with some telepathic ability, Barry had instantly pulled away from Caitlin and had come to the rescue, pushing the man away.

Still, that wasn't the problem. Caitlin loved Barry for defending a friend, even if it was his ex-girlfriend. Plus, as the Flash, it was kind of his job. The problem was Barry throwing himself into a situation without even knowing the circumstances.

They had known that the man they were following had the ability to control people. Caitlin had voiced a theory about him needing eye contact with his prey to keep hold of his control. They had yet to find a way to stop him.

Losing his contact with Barry's ex, the man had instantly taken control of Barry instead, not appreciating his intervention. Caitlin had tried to warn her boyfriend, but it had been too late. Barry had already been hitting himself against his own will. His punches had been hard and swift, and he hadn't been able to do anything against it

Caitlin had watched powerless as Barry beat himself up. She had had to act before his secret identity as the Flash would be revealed to the terrified room they had been in and before he could hurt himself too much. Barry hadn't used his abilities yet, but it wouldn't have taken long for the metahuman to realise who he had between his hands.

She had been able to see the recognition in the man's eye. By some kind of miracle, Caitlin had managed to sneak behind the man – probably too excited about the prey he had had in his grip – and had hit him forcefully with a tray she had picked up from a nearby table.

The man had fallen to the floor, completely numb and unconscious. She hadn't spared him a second glance and had instantly gone to Barry who had been sitting down, leaning back against a wall, a bruise already forming itself under his left eye, a cut lip and bleeding nose.

As usual, Caitlin's worry had turned into anger. "What were you thinking, Barry? Do you want to get yourself killed? That guy was way too powerful for you!"

He had winced as she had applied a tissue to his chin to swipe off some of his blood. "What was I supposed to do, huh? Leave him take control over a woman?"

"Well, not any woman. Your ex."

She had regretted her words as soon as she had said them. She wasn't the jealous type. She wasn't supposed to say things like that.

Barry had pushed her hand away and stood up, walking away. "Real nice, Caitlin. Real nice." He had groaned.

Caitlin had followed him out of the building, not liking his tone. "It was stupid to try to fight against him! We didn't know enough about his powers! I know what you're capable of but you take too many risks!"

Barry had stopped walking and turned around. "Caitlin, I'm not Ronnie, you got to stop treating me like I am!"

Shocked by his comment, Caitlin had shut everything down. "You're right. You're not." She had said with a tight voice, eyes welling up. "Go back to S.T.A.R. labs and go get those bruises checked up." Without another word, she had tightened her grip on her purse, leaving Barry on the spot.

 _/You better shape up, 'cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand  
To my heart I must be true  
Nothing left, nothing left for me to do/_

Caitlin finished her glass of red wine while reminiscing the events at the gala. She still couldn't believe he had brought Ronnie into the argument. He perfectly knew it was a sore spot, he knew how heartbroken she had been after losing him – twice – four years ago. He knew all of that because he had been the one to save her from drowning in her grief.

She also couldn't believe he had used that line again. Granted, the first time he had said, he had been under the influence of Raibow Raider – the metahuman bringing the worst out of people – but still, it didn't hurt any less.

She shook her head and moved towards her bedroom to change into something more comfortable and get rid of her makeup – it was already smudged because of her tears anyway.

She was making her way back towards her living room when a soft knock on the door broke the silence floating around her. She reluctantly went to the door. It was almost one in the morning and she knew only one person who would come visit at that time – even though he usually didn't bother knocking, considering he had the key. She just wasn't sure if she wanted to see him.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. There he stood, his hand in his pockets, head slightly bowed, sad green eyes and messy hair.

"I'm sorry" was the first thing that tumbled out of his bruised lips. She was surprised he hadn't healed completely yet.

She glared at him but let him come inside without a single word. He instantly spotted the empty glass of wine on her coffee table and knew the conversation would be either really heated or really emotional. She had already had a few drinks during the evening and, as alcohol usually enhanced natural traits of character, Caitlin always became even more passionate after a few drinks.

"Sorry for what? Getting your ass kicked or being a jerk to me?" She spat out, facing him with arms crossed on her chest.

Barry stared at her, mouth agape. So she was going for a heated conversation.

"I'm not sorry I got into a fight with that guy, Cait." He defended himself. "Nobody would've stepped in otherwise, I was the only one able to do something about it and who knows what could've happened?" He shook his head, not wanting to think about the possible consequences. "But I _am_ sorry for bringing Ronnie into it. I had no right and I guess I was just pissed that you were angry at me for doing the right thing…"

"Angry? Of course I was angry, Barry! I still am!" She almost shouted, throwing her arms in the air. "I was there powerless on the sideline, watching you beating yourself to death."

Barry huffed in annoyance. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad! And you weren't powerless, you're the one that actually stopped him." He pointed out. "I still don't get why you would get mad!"

"Why I… Why I would get mad? Are you kidding me right now?" She looked at him as if he had suddenly grown a horn right between his eyes. "You scared me to death, you idiot!" She shrieked. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? We could've talked about it, even for a second, to establish a plan of action. But NOOO, Mr. Allen just _had to_ play the hero!"

If the situation hadn't been so tense and tears hadn't been gathering in Caitlin's eyes, Barry would've laughed at her dramatic speech, waggling arms, round eyes, kinked eyebrows, wrinkled nose… But she would have probably killed him on the spot if he had dared to even chuckle.

"You just threw yourself head first into a losing battle." Caitlin continued in a quieter voice, desperate to make him see how she actually felt. "I can't lose you Barry, I'm not sure I would survive that!"

And his heart stopped at those words. The heated conversation was turning into an emotional one.

 _/You're the one that I want  
(You are the one I want)  
Ho, ho, ho honey/_

"I'm sorry Cait," he spoke softly after a moment of silence where Caitlin just buried her hands in her hair to try to calm down, "I really didn't think of what could happen to me if things went wrong."

"Well that's the problem, isn't it?" Caitlin sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "You put everyone first and never think about the consequences, as good as your intentions are."

"Oh come on, that's not true." He protested.

"It is, Barry. And the worst part is that I'm not even surprised about it. It's who you are." She shrugged, wiping a few tears away. "You put everyone before yourself."

"Cait…" Barry whispered with a strained voice.

"If not, then maybe your judgement was clouded, because it was your ex…" She trailed off, her voice dropping, her eyes avoiding him.

They were still standing in the middle of her living room, she was wearing one of his t-shirts with sleeping shorts, and he still had his jacket on.

"Don't say that, Cait." He shook his head. "You know I don't have any romantic feelings whatsoever towards her anymore."

"Well it's not really what it looked like." She mumbled under her breath. She hated feeling like this, nervously playing with her shirt, eyes staring at her naked feet.

"Are you jealous?" He wondered, not really sure of what she was thinking right now. He had rarely seen her in that state.

She shook her head but still looked sheepishly away from him. That's when he understood that she didn't want to act like a jealous girlfriend but couldn't help it. He knew it was his job to put her mind at ease. Because there was absolutely no one he cared more for than her.

Barry took a step forward and closed the distance between them, putting two fingers under her chin to lift her face to his. "Cait, look at me." He said soothingly. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. The way I feel about her or any woman on this damn earth – and any other earths for that matter – comes nowhere close enough to what I feel for you, honey."

Caitlin's teary eyes finally locked completely with his at the term of endearment. Barry loved giving her nicknames – some she liked, other she hated – because he just couldn't help teasing her and showing her how much he knew her. But the word 'honey' just came out in important and deep conversations. And it made her heart flutter every single time. She wasn't even sure he was aware of it.

"I love _you_ , not her." Barry continued passionately, trying to convey everything he felt in those simple words. "You're the one that I want."

 _/You're the one that I want  
(You are the one I want)  
Ho, ho, ho, the one that I need  
Oh yes indeed/_

Tears finally escaped Caitlin's eyes and went rolling down her cheeks. All he could do was reach out with his thumbs to swipe them off.

But he could see that his words hadn't touched her soul yet. She still had doubts, she was still mad at him. She was fighting him because she didn't want him to be able to buy his way out of a problem with smooth talking. And he knew that.

But he had to try.

"Believe me when I say that you're the one that I want standing next to me in every good and hard time of my life." Barry said very seriously, losing himself in her brown eyes.

"Barry…" She sighed.

"No, let me finish." He cut her off instantly. "You're the one that I want sharing my bed. You're the one that I want holding my hand when I go visit my parents at the cemetery." He took a step closer and took hold of her shoulders with his hands to steady her when he realised she was actually shivering. "You're the one that I want patching me up when I do something stupid, even though you warn me every single time that it'll be the last. But you're so selfless that you'll do it anyway. You're the one that I want to share all my secrets with, including the most important one. You're the one that I want to build a family with."

A small smile curled up his lips when he heard her breath catch in her throat. His words were getting to her.

 _/If you're filled with affection  
You're too shy to convey  
Meditate in my direction  
Feel your way/_

"You're…"

Barry didn't get to finish his sentence as Caitlin rose to her tiptoes and delicately pressed her lips against his. Her lips were wet and salty because of her tears but he didn't care. He just circled his arms around her and brought her closer to his body.

When she pulled away, he searched her eyes to see what she was thinking about.

"Do you believe me?" He finally inquired.

Caitlin bit her lower lip and shrugged in response. She looked like she wanted to say something but didn't dare to open her mouth.

"Cait, talk to me." Barry whispered, angling her face back towards his so he could look into her eyes again.

Her hazel-brown orbs flew all over his face to take a good read on his features. They went from his softly crinkled eyebrows to his slightly scrunched up nose, to his shy smile to finally end on his deep green eyes.

She took a deep breath before finally speaking. "I need to know that you're going to be here for me." She said with a weak voice. "I don't want to be the girl that says goodbye to her boyfriend every morning not knowing if she's going to see him again. But I also don't want to be the girl that holds her boyfriend back because she's too scared to lose him."

"You're not holding me back." He softly shook his head.

"Yeah, not yet." She let a strained chuckle escape her lips and rolled her eyes. "I've lost too many people in my life, Barry. I don't know if I'd survive losing you too and I honestly don't want to find out. I love you too much."

Barry gathered her in his arms and let her head rest on his chest. "Hey, sweetheart, you're not going to lose me. I promise." His voice was firm yet very soft at the same time. He didn't want to leave any place for any doubts.

"You can't promise that…" She trailed off in a sob, her small hands gripping at his shirt like she was afraid he would disappear.

 _/I better shape up, 'cause you need a man  
I need a man who can keep me satisfied  
I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove  
You better prove that my faith is justified  
Are you sure? Yes I'm sure down deep inside/_

"Cait, I'm not that same reckless kid I was when I first became the Flash, you know that." Barry explained with a very soothing voice, letting his hand run along her back. "I have more control over my abilities, I'm better at reading my opponents."

"But you still get into dangerous situations on a weekly basis." The sound of her voice was muffled by his shirt – or was it by her tears?

Barry brought his hands back to her shoulders and pulled her away from him so he could look straight into her eyes. He even bowed forward a bit to be at her eye level.

"Well I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't happen then." He said seriously. "One thing I can promise you is that I'll be more careful from now on. No more jumping head first into danger. No more careless attitude."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." She replied weakly.

Barry shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm dead serious. I'm in this for the long haul. I have no intentions of leaving you before I'm all wrinkled and cranky and you don't even want me anymore."

That comment earned him a throaty chuckle. "Not gonna happen." She whispered.

Barry frowned. "Oh yes, believe me. It's not because I have super-speed that I'll escape aging, unfortunately. You're a doctor, you should know that."

"I'm not talking about that, you goof." Caitlin playfully swatted his chest with the back of her hand. "I don't think I'll ever stop wanting you." She continued in a serious whisper, her eyes not leaving his.

"Likewise." He murmured back, his voice thick with emotions. "And you're allowed to yell at me any time you want if I stray from my promise. But I'll do everything to avoid risking my life recklessly."

"Thank you." She said quietly, before letting her hand trail to the back of his neck and delicately pressing her lips against his.

Her anger was completely gone and her fears were close behind. But the fear of losing him would probably never completely disappear. That was the risk of giving your heart to someone – It could get ripped away in the blink of an eye. But all the time the got to spend with that wonderful man was completely worth it.

She closed the space between them, turning the angry electricity that had been running through their veins into a passionate but loving electricity. Without another word, he brought his hands to her thighs, helping her to wrap her legs around his waist as she hopped up. Silently, he moved them to her bedroom.

Tonight wouldn't be soft and slow. It would be hurried and frenetic, intense and passionate. But they were okay with that – they rarely disagreed about what they wanted in bed – and tonight they needed to let the steam out. Later, they would have time for slow.

 _/You're the one that I want  
(You are the one I want)  
Ho, ho, ho honey/_

"Honey, I'm home!"

Caitlin chuckled at her own words. She never thought she would, one day, turn into one of those 'honey, I'm home' couples. She had always found them plain and boring. But here she was, shouting those same words towards her fiancé after a long day at work. And she felt perfectly fine about it.

As she was taking off her high heels, Barry popped his head into the doorway leading to the kitchen and sent her a wide grin. "Hey there, gorgeous. How was your day?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes – she had never had the ability to accept a compliment – and smiled back. "Exhausting. What are you doing in the kitchen, wily? It's smell really good."

"Aha! That's a surprise. You, my dear, go change into something comfy. There's a glass of red wine on the coffee table waiting for you. Dinner will be served soon."

"What are you up to?" Caitlin squinted her eyes at him.

"You'll see." He chirped before disappearing in the kitchen again.

Caitlin chuckled but followed his instructions anyway. She was truly exhausted. A few moments later, she came into the leaving room, wearing a pair of sleeping shorts and Barry's S.T.A.R. labs t-shirt she had stolen from him years ago now. He always said it looked better on her anyway.

Barry came into the room just in time to see her plop down on the couch without any kind of grace in her movements. She used to blush when he caught her in those moments she wasn't on point with everything, but they were now so comfortable around each other they didn't need to pay attention to their behaviour every single second spent together. They were humans after all…

"Feeling better?" Barry asked with a grin when she let out a sigh of contentment after her first sip of wine.

"Oh yes." She smiled back at him. "So what's the plan?"

Barry moved to stand beside her and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "It's movie night! I thought we could watch a classic tonight." He explained, nodding towards the DVD lying down on the table.

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "Grease, really?"

He just shrugged before heading back to the kitchen. "Yeah! That thing never gets old!"

He came back a few minutes later with two plates of lasagne and Caitlin beamed at him. She had been craving those in the past few days.

"I have the best fiancé ever!" Caitlin cheered once he sat next to her, suddenly not so tired anymore.

"God I love the sound of that word coming out of your mouth." Barry sighed, closing momentarily his eyes.

Caitlin slid closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her lips to his ear. "What word?" She asked innocently. "Oh, you mean fiancé?"

A slight shiver ran up his spine and he let a small groan escape. His eyes fluttered open before he turned his head, bringing her lips on his, kissing her for the first time tonight. He had proposed a couple of month after their argument about his reckless behaviour, two years into their relationship, and had moved not long after. They hadn't decided for a wedding date yet, they didn't want to rush it and just took things one day at a time.

Some people could say that, considering the danger present in his job as the Flash, it would be wiser to get married as soon as possible. Because, even though Barry had drastically changed his behaviour for the better, he still lived a dangerous life.

But taking things slowly was confirming that they didn't let fear take control over their lives. They were confident that they still had a lot of time in front of them. The only thing that was sure was that they wanted a summer wedding. He kept teasing her that they could sing "Summer Nights" during the reception as a repeat of their karaoke night a few years back. She would always roll her eyes but would never say no.

 _/You're the one that I want  
(You are the one I want)  
Ho, ho, ho honey/_

When the end of the movie approached, a certain song caught her attention as her lids were drooping. Her eyes snapped open as she stared at the two young people dressed in leather singing and dancing at a fun fair. Next to her, Barry was humming to the sound absent-mindedly.

"You're the one that I want." Caitlin suddenly whispered without any singing tone in her voice.

"Huh?" Barry frowned and turned to look at her.

Caitlin turned to the side to face him and repeated. "You're the one that I want. That's what you kept repeating that night after our big fight, just before you promised to be more careful."

Barry gave her a soft smile. "Indeed, it is." His smile fell when he saw the deep frown engraved between her eyebrows. "You don't seem happy about it."

"I never said it." She explained mysteriously.

Barry shook his head, letting her know he had no idea what she was talking about.

"I never said it back." She added, trapping her lower lip between her teeth. "You're the one that I want too."

Barry let a breath of relief escape his lips. It wasn't as if he had expected her to break up with him or anything like that, but he always got nervous when she seemed to get lost too deep in her thoughts like that.

"Yes you did." He finally said, his lips curling up into a smug smile.

Caitlin's frown only deepened. "Hum… No I'm pretty sure I didn't."

Barry's smile didn't disappear when he turned back to watch the last few minutes of the movie. He knew it wouldn't take her long to poke some more to have an answer.

"Barry!" She whined softly in protest, nudging him slightly to gain back his attention.

Very slowly, he took hold of the remote control and put the movie on mute for the last song. He turned back to face her, letting a hand trail up and down her arm, his other hand going to caress her cheek.

"You said it when you agreed to marry me, silly." Barry finally whispered when he felt she was either about to ask again, or simply hit him.

"Oh." She said in surprise. Her frown instantly softened out and her lower lip got freed from the death grip her teeth had on it, letting a wide grin blossom on her face.

They didn't say anything else before their lips met, kissing passionately, sleep the last thing on their mind, movie forgotten. Caitlin couldn't think of a better place to be than pressed under Barry as he whispered "I love you" against her lips. And anytime he would say it, she would say those words right back to him.

Their life wasn't perfect. They still fought. Barry still got into lot of dangerous situations, sometimes bringing Caitlin along with him. She still got scared. She still couldn't sleep without him in their bed, unless she knew he was safe. They still worried.

But one thing was sure: they could face anything together.

 _/You're the one that I want  
(You are the one I want)  
Ho, ho, ho, the one that I need  
Oh yes indeed/_

 **Fin.**


End file.
